fandom_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Jungle Heroes
Captain Simone and Major PoPo created five mighty animals to protect the jungle from the evil predators. Characters * Carzan - an brown ape who is the leader of the group who is stronger then a rock and he and the others can protect the animals from those predators. * Talula - an beautiful white monkey with a a flower on her head is second of the group and she's in love with Carzan. * Alfafa - a charming navy blue penguin is a third group and he live in Antarctica, he has handsome face that made the girls like him. * Clairbear - a preteen purple bear is a fourth group and she and her eagle stepbrother work together to help the animals. * Seeka - a little orange eagle is a fifth and youngest of the group and he is Clairbear's younger stepbrother and he help her to save the jungle by flying her around. * Captain Simone - a female Alaskan native North American captain who is a captain of the Jungle Heroes. * Major PoPo a African American major who is a major of the Jungle Heroes. * Alice - a beautiful giraffe who is being protected by the Jungle Heroes from her means cousin, Martha. * Professor Davy - a evil crocodile who is a leader of the predators and he and the others predators attack the animals in the jungle. * Martha - a mean giraffe who is always using a revenge on her cousin, Alice. (It's like in Snow White) * Retro - wolf who's a predator and try to hurt people and he works for Professor Davy. * Shura - a hyena who also works for Professor Davy. * Jeremy - a Goanna who is one of Davy's Enemy. * Josh - a Frilled Necaked Lizard who is one of Davy's Enemy. Episodes # The Evil Hound Dog Sorcerer # The Temple of Akoum # Who's Frame Major PoPo # Beauty and the Ape # Alice and the Zebra # The Egyptian Goddess of Power # Please Do Not Disturb # Alice's Birthday # Shrinking Machine # Jungle Mandes # Trying Again # The Witch Doctor # Martha's Brainwashing Machine # Clairbear and Seeka in Dreams Land # Carzan's Surprise Party # Halloween in the Jungle # Professor Davy's Wrath # The Good and Bad Answers # The Wrong Direction # Christmas in the Jungle # Never Smiles at the Crocodile # Danger Islands # The Meerkat Sees The Warthog # The Witch Doctor's Cursing Pipe # The Lost City of Opar # Martha's Stone Liquid # Talula and the Princess of China # The Trap in Egypt # Easter in the Jungle # Quest for Junglelot # Revenge of The Witch Doctor # The European Explorers # Professor Davy's Evil Creation # Flying in the Jungle # Seeka and Clairbear Goes to School # The Dogs and Cats of Arabian Kingdom # The Lost City of Atlantis # Mystery of the Gold Statuet # Adventures in Space # The Dog Paw Magic Lamp # Alice Vs. Martha # Lost in El Dorado # Ape Mountain # The Fire and Ice Stone # Super Talula # Leave to Alfalfa # Alice and the Wolf # Open Seasam! # The Buddah Statue # The Antidote # Ghost Adventures # The Happy Princess # The Djinn's Magic Rules # Sleeping Alice # March of the Penguins # The Magic Flying Carpet # The Parisian Songs # The Three Wishes of the Leaf # Four Animals and a Baby # Talula in Wonderland # Professor Davy's Return # Back to Egypt Empire # Rise of the Dinosaurs # Long Nose as Pinocchio # The Princess and the Penguin # Blue and Pink Jewels # The Witch Doctor and Professor Davy's Evil Plan # The Thieves of Treasures # The Lost Emperor # The Day of Celebration # Clairbear and Seeka Vs. Retro and Shura # Yo Jungle Heroes Go Gabba Gabba! # The Great Rescue # Carzan and Talula Vs.The Witch Doctor # Martha's Revenge # The Perils of Eddy Panda # The Three Magical Heroines # The Final Showdown in the Jungle